A Small Dose Of Fantasy
by Sabrinamon
Summary: [Takari AU] People are always going out, seeking their one true love. Someone to cherish forever. Well, its all bullcrap to me. Love is nothing but a fantasy, and its time to face reality. My name is Takaishi Takeru and I do not believe in love. Ch.6 Up!
1. What Is Love But A Mere Illusion?

__

Sakazuki: so here i am again. it's been a long time coming but at last i've decided to start another fanfic. to tell you the truth i really don't have anything planned out for this, so i can't make any promises. i started this at 2am in the morning. it shows too. so, please excuse the somewhat-sloppy-ness of this first chapter. 

you'll notice, if any of you have read my first fic "true love never dies," this takes quite the change of perspective. i _do_ believe i've grown more in both writing and maturity, so this fanfic will manifest into a story as far away from a cliche teenage drama soap opera as humanly possible.

__

Yamato: heyy don't forget about me...!

__

Sakazuki: and, yes, i've brought along my muse to keep me company. he serves no specific purpose. but i thought, what the hell?

__

Yamato: ...hey...i do the disclaimer.

__

Sakazuki: ...right. alright then, without further ado, i present to you, a SakeCup Inc production.

__

Yamato: SakeCup Inc? thats a new one.

__

Sakazuki: yeah i just thought of it right now. well...get on with it.

__

Yamato: right. **Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.**

__

Sakazuki: enjoy.

[A Small Dose of Fantasy] What is Love But a Mere Illusion?

I don't believe in love.

It's as simple as that. Love is bullshit to me. I see those emo's crying their eyes out for a guy or girl they're crushing over, claiming they're "in love." And those other kids, awaiting their "true love" to come running up to them in slow motion and sweeping them in their arms while sweet music erupts from the sky as they kiss passionately on a beach with sparkling waves and a beautiful sunset. 

__

Please.

You wanna know what love is?

"Illusions," I said, "Vagaries of perception. Temporary constructs of the feeble human intellect desperately trying to justify the existence that is without meaning or purpose. Only minds such as ours can invent something as insipid as what you call _love._"

The brown haired goggle boy who I sometimes wondered why the hell I called my best friend stared at me from across the table. "Dude," he said, "You realize you just jacked that from The Matrix, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, taking a bite out of my sandwich. 

Valentines day was coming up. And you know what that means. Valentines day equals tons of lovey dovey shit along with a great handful of emo kids crying because they're single. I hate it. Why does there have to be one specific day to celebrate your "love" for your significant other? Geez, if you really love this person then why not celebrate your _love_ everyday?

Not that I believe in love, or anything.

"Whatever, Neo. But listen. You're 18. You're graduating next year. All the girls ranging from freshmans to seniors are in love with you. Valentines is coming up. And you _don't have a girlfriend!_" 

I chuckled at that last line, nearly choking on a piece of sandwich half down my throat. I took another bite. "Man, waf you talfin' afout?" I said with my mouth half stuffed with bread. I gulped and took a swig of my soda. "Ack, brain freeze."

"Dude be serious!"

"What?"

"Valentines Day! It's next week! You seriously need a girlfriend or something, Keru. Or at least a date to the dance. You haven't gone to that in...what? 4 years?"

"And?"

"And? And!? It's your last year here! You've gotta go to at least one dance!"

"You kidding? All that trashy music and crap punch," I slammed my soda can down on the table and crouched over to him in a hush-hush way, giving him a serious look, "WHICH, might I add, has NEVER been spiked!" I sat upright again and crossed my arms matter-of-factly, "It's an outrage, really!"

Perhaps it was my long-lasting belief that there's no such thing as love that made me act like a sarcastic dumbass. I dunno. Maybe I just liked to piss Daisuke off.

"Man, shut up! C'mon, seriously! Valentines Day is coming and YOU need a girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes. "Valentines Day. Pfft. Fucking commercial holiday," I stood up and trashed my lunch, then turned to look back at Daisuke, "Look you fool, I already bought my mom a necklace. Valentines Day can go suck on it. I worked hard this semester, I'm broke, I'm tired, I get to be selfish."

Daisuke dragged himself up and trashed his own lunch. "But that's your _mom_ Takeru! I know you're a momma's boy and proud, but still! One day your mom isn't gonna _be_ here anymore."

I froze and shot him a deathglare that could intimidate a viper. "What'chu you say 'bout my momma?"

He sweatdropped and held up his hands in defense, "Erm – nothing man! Nothing." Smart move. Knowing me, you never say something that does not relate to a compliment about my mom or you best hightail it to the next country to avoid getting your ass whooped so hard you'll end up in another country anyway.

"Good." I gathered up my stuff and strolled out of the cafeteria. All smooth and cool. I saw some heads turn. Oh God. I hate to be egotistical put...damn I can be so hot sometimes. I saw Daisuke scramble up from our table and jog to catch up with me.

"Consider this, Takeru." he slowed to my pace, "It's your last year. Might as well make it memorable, no?"

"Shove it, Daisuke."

Halfway across the quad area, Daisuke grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to a stop. I rolled my eyes annoyingly. "What do you care, anyway? Man, it's my life. Why do you care so much if I go out or not?"

Daisuke beamed, "Because you're my friend."

"Don't give me that shit."

"Oh, come on! It's true! I've seen how people like you turn out, man. Countless one night stands, countless hearts broken...hell, in fact, it's happening right now! You're practically sleeping around, dude!"

"Am NOT. I'm still a virgin you moron."

"Your eyes sure aren't."

I had a quick flashback to a huge alcohol-filled party with tons of girls and tons of fun. Couples making out, giggly girls leading drunk men to private rooms by their hands...and while all this was occurring, apparently I was in one of those rooms myself with a cute freshman girl who was more than willing to strip – 

"...Shutup."

Daisuke threw his hands in the air. "See!? Takeru, c'mon, haven't you ever been in _love?_"

I fell into a solemn silence. My eyes darted across the quad area, observing happy couples holding each other in their arms and laughing giddily as they teased each other. I focused my attention on one couple especially, sitting under a shady tree, kissing and teasing each other with their lips. As though they were the only two people in the world and time meant nothing.

My eyes then traveled to a nearby group of guys where one particular boy was staring at them longingly. I knew, just by his look, that he wished he could be in the place of that other guy, holding that girl in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

"Well, haven't you?"

My eyes found there way back to Daisuke. The silence still hung in the air as my expression turned pained. That boy in that crew reminded me a lot of myself...when I was in 7th grade.

"No."

Daisuke did an anime-style fall.

"Seriously Daisuke. There's no such thing as love. At least in the world of Takaishi Takeru." I turned around and dragged myself towards my own crew hanging out at our usual spot. Dealing with Daisuke's blabbering about "love" and Valentines for the past 3 days straight was becoming tedious. 

I reached the guys, high-fived some, and leaned my back against the wall. Ichijoji Ken chuckled.

"Daisuke still at it?" 

"Yeah."

"And?"

"No."

Daisuke then appeared at my side. "Ken! C'mon man help me out. Takeru still won't say yes!" 

Ken shrugged as the rest of the guys snickered. "Keep trying, Dai'."

I sighed, "What's the big deal, Daisuke? Why do you want me to go to that stupid dance so bad anyway?"

Cody, a junior, cleared his throat. "I heard he hooked up with this hot chick from room 2A. He's too wimped to go alone with her, so he needs someone to double date with him so he won't choke."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't hold it in. I cracked up so bad, everyone within a 15 yard distance stopped and stared at me. After a good 5 minutes, I worked up a few words through the fit of giggles.

"Dai! Dude! You should've just said so!" I started, grabbing his shoulder for support. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You mean you'll do it!?"

"Of course! Of course!" I swung my arm around his neck and turned him to face the group of students in the area. I gestured towards the girls, "Just pick which one I should take. I can't choose. I'm bad at choosing. But just a word of advice, don't pick one hotter than your girl. Never do that."

The goggle head suddenly pulled away from under my arm and looked sternly at me. "No! Takeru, not everything I told you in the cafeteria today was a lie! Pick someone that actually means something to you. A nice girl you think would be right for you."

I outstretched my arms and brought them to the back of my head. I sighed heavily. "Not more of this..."

"Really, Takeru."

Suddenly, an idea struck my mind. "But...hey." I stuck my hands in my pockets, "I don't exactly know any girl I think would be 'right' for me at the moment. And...we only got a week. I can't..._fall in love_ in just one week." I cringed inwardly. In love. Yech.

For once, Daisuke considered what I said. "You got a point..." After a moment, he sighed in defeat. I chuckled with victory. "Alright, alright. That's true."

"Okay so, pick one."

Ken suddenly threw his arm around my shoulder and pointed at one almost-too-innocent-looking girl walking down a hall, "That one. She's purrrfect for you."

Suddenly, Cody threw _his_ arm around my other shoulder. "Hell no. How about _that_ one." He pointed at another one. Before I knew it, a bunch of guys were surrounding me, pointing at random girls coming from all directions. All of which I had never considered in my entire four years at this hell-hole of a school.

"No." Daisuke suddenly said. The force of his voice shut everyone up. Then, almost dramatically, he pointed at a single girl walking with a few friends. "Her." Everyone's eyes followed his finger and gasped. I raised an eyebrow. 

Interesting.

"Damn...I heard she was _hard_ to get."

"Yeah. Almost every guy that's asked her out has been rejected."

"Yeah, and every guy she _has_ said yes to got dumped a day later."

"Hey Willis, didn't you get rejected?"

"Hell yeah. It's impossible to hook up with that girl."

They were all pathetic. What was so damn hard about hitching that girl? I could do it. Hell yes I can. As the guys animatedly gossiped I pulled Daisuke away from the group. 

"You mean _her,_ right?" I asked, pointing.

"Yeah. You know her, don't you? Childhood friends...or some shit like that?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off as my eyes fixated on her. Somehow I portrayed her as a ditzy prep cheerleader considering her mini entourage following her around virtually everywhere. If it weren't for her straight A's she _would_ be a ditzy prep with a mini entourage following her around virtually everywhere. We were close ass friends back in elementary days. As we entered high school, however, it all seemed to disappear.

Our eyes met for a moment and I felt the intensity in them. It intrigued me. We locked eyes until hers broke away. I always liked those eyes. Ruby, beautiful...and sexy. As I perceived these appalling thoughts I instantly tore my eyes away and blinked promptly, realizing I had forgotten to blink in the past minute. Not good. The last thing I wanted was to be ogling over some babe like a naive football player to a slutty cheerleader.

Then again, I heard this girl was the most sought-after chick at Odaiba high.

Heh, I never really thought of her as something special. In fact I never really thought of _anyone_ as something special. I've gone out with a few girls a few times. None of which impacted me in any way. I bet this girl wouldn't be any different.

She'd just be the same as anyone else.

All the same, I could've so easily said no. Besides, I didn't wanna get her thinking it was anything serious. At the same time I didn't want her to think I was playing her as a ho. I shook those thoughts away. There was no need to think of that. I don't know what possessed me at the moment, but I wasn't going to say no. There was something in her eyes that...tantalized me.

I let my eyes drift carelessly back on her just in time to see her coolly glide down the hall with friends surrounding her like paparazzi. Daisuke attached his eyes on her, "Damn, she's pretty hot." he looked at me, "What was her name again?"

"Yagami," I answered, never taking my eyes off of her, "Yagami Hikari."


	2. Speech and Debate! Long Time No Talk

__

Sakazuki: okay. it's been determined. this story, is going to be, _long._ i can see it. it's going to be looong...

__

Yamato: yeah. lets just hope you can stick with it that long.

__

Sakazuki: ...

__

Yamato: ...

__

Sakazuki: the only thing i need to keep me going are reviews. **HINT. HINT.**

__

Yamato: nice.

__

Sakazuki: before we start, i'd like to give a special thanks to my wonderful and awesome REVIEWERS. **flipstahhz, sea-tiger170, miaow227, Existentialistgreymon, claire1308, Calmer of the Storm, saturnangel, Paparazzi, Hazy, **and** Jing2**. [i'm sorry if i missed any of you. ff.net says i have 14 reviews but only 10 appear.]

some reviews, however, i just _had_ to answer back.

to **_flipstahhz_**, i almost died when i saw your review. that seriously has got to be one of the most coolest and most encouraging things anyone has said about my fanfic in a review. all i have to say is...wow. thanks man. :D

to **_Calmer of the Storm_**, hey you. one of my bestest reviewers! great to see you don't hate me for dying on you for a million years. :D i'll admit, i think its good to see something new too. i hate to say it but, i'm afraid i'm discontinuing TLND: Revised Edition for awhile. i got quite bored with it since i've been working with it for years now. but anyway, hopefully this fanfic will make up for it. once again, thanks!

to **_Paparazz_**i, rawk the fuck on. love doesn't exist! woot! heh, i always feel that way too. which probably explains why i describe the concept of how love isn't real more than how it _is _real in this fanfiction. you'll notice that when Takeru talks about it, he has waaay longer explanations than that of a love supporter. so...thats my bad. 0=] anyway, thanks for your review!

to **_claire1308_**, thanks for your review! hah...i don't know why but i just _have _to say this. sure, takeru is a bit obnixious but...you know you like it. ;]

__

Yamato: moving on... 

__

Sakazuki: yes. anyway, i present you...chapter two! enjoy it or die. i've been working on this for 3 hours now when i'm supposed to be doing homework. i worked my ass off on this chapter and i'm _actually_ quite proud of it. so if you don't enjoy it SCREW YOU.

__

Yamato: Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.

__

Sakazuki: ow. carpal tunnel.

.

.

.

.

.

****

[A Small Dose of Fantasy] Speech and Debate! Long Time No Talk

So there I was eyeing Yagami Hikari across our English classroom as our sensei monotonously lectured us on and on. This wasn't exactly what I considered a great time-consumer, but she was exceptionally provocative compared to our robot of a teacher.

This was the girl I was apparently supposed to take to the Valentines Dance. She was in a few of my classes, but I never really actually spoke to her. And now I had three days to ask her to the dance. Normally this would be a no-sweat situation, but I instinctively knew Yagami wouldn't be too easy. This girl was smart. Based on recent observations in this class I distinguished some quite appalling characteristics of this girl. Unlike the other girls who babbled animatedly to each other – completely bypassing the fact our teacher was _lecturing_ us – this girl genuinely paid heed to the bromidic, aimless, irrelevant, and – might I clarify – BORING teachings this teacher brainwashed into our heads.

Plus the rumors of her getting one of the highest scores on the SAT's.

Nevermind smart. That was an understatement.

If it weren't for her grades, you'd think she was just a straight-out prep/popular hot chick. Then again, if it wasn't for her popularity, you'd think she was just a straight-out book worm/nerd. Its a vicious cycle. This girl's the real deal. This situation called for strategic measures. It would be awkward if I just approached her out of nowhere after having no conversation at all for years. To make this harder, this girl was the hard-to-get type. It was senseless to just rush into the scene like a player and attempt to "holla" at her which, of course, will be invariably followed by a royal kick in the ass that will thus keep me from going to the dance anyway. 

I began to wonder if that option really was that bad an idea.

But besides that, all this thinking was making my head hurt. Surprisingly more than it would hurt listening to Mr. Robot Teacher. I decided to turn my attention back to him. However, apparently bad luck was on my side at that moment. Upon eye contact, he called on me.

"Mr. Takaishi, can you tell me what a hyperbole is?"

I stared at him, my mind going a complete blank. Oh geez, I hate English.

"Uhmm..."

The whole classroom went half-dead silent. I was about to look at all of them and scream, "Geez, no pressure guys!" But I was silent under my sensei's gaze.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, he finally sighed and looked around the classroom for another to bully on but pointless questions. I hate this class. English. This is Japan for kami's sake. Why do we need English here?

"Okay, what about you, Ms. Yagami? What is a hyperbole?"

My eyes suddenly shot for the brunette as the whole class awaited her answer. This would be interesting.

"Well..." her baby soft voice filled the room, "A hyperbole is like a metaphor, but it uses exaggeration for effect. It isn't supposed to be taken literally. Like, 'I could eat a horse,' or 'The concert blew me away.'"

"Very good!" our teacher exclaimed. I eyed Hikari and managed to whisper a small "Smartass" before Mr. Robot chose to bully me again.

"Now, Mr. Takaishi..." 

I groaned. I hated it when people called me by my last name. Especially from a teacher. It made me sound inferior. 

"Can you give me another example of a hyperbole?"

Although I had tons of examples, I decided to stay quiet once again, just to piss him off. 

"Were you not _listening_, Takaishi?" his voice became sharp and threatening.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, _Nakasuki_," I hissed, "I _was_, in fact, listening. An example of a hyperbole would beeee..." I paused for drama, "'I love you forever.'" 

I got quite a few chuckles from my classmates. Even a few "Right on!"s. I glanced at Hikari to see if she felt the same. Evidently...she didn't.

"I love you forever. Well, the class seems to agree with you on that one. But do you really think that's considered an exaggeration? Are you sure you can't love someone forever literally?" Nakasuki always questioned my authority.

I snorted, "Of course not. You can't love someone forever. You can't even _truly_ love someone. There's no such thing as love." Unfortunately, I didn't get the giggles from the class I expected. Figures. I thought I found a group that felt the same way. Too bad. They're fools like the rest of them.

"That's ridiculous."

I could've sworn I felt a gust of wind when everyone's head turned at the same time. I raised an eyebrow as I conceived the fact that Yagami just made everything harder for me. Not only was she apparently commencing a debate in English class, it only became a bigger burden on me with the already overly strenuous task of asking her to the dance.

"There _is_ such thing as love. I don't know what you're thinking but if you don't believe in love then you must be a pretty pathetic person. Love is a beautiful thing. You just have to believe."

Suddenly, the thought of the dance became nothing but a mere forgotten memory and I instantly shifted to defensive mode. "Oh yeah?" I smirked, "Do you realize how incredibly cheesy you sounded just now? Love is nothing but a fantasy. The human race doesn't need love to survive. We were put on this world for one main purpose – to screw eachother and keep the generations going. Love is a mere cover-up for that, something we humans invented so we didn't have to face that. Its just something to keep us busy." I realized I rambled on a bit, but no one disses what I believe strongly in.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "'Something we humans invented?' Well take me to your leader, Buzz Lightyear." Her voice _dripped_ with sarcasm. It irritated me. "You basically just said that people don't have feelings. Well we _do._ There are times when you feel happy, and times when you feel sad. AND there are also times when you feel love. Love is a _feeling._ And you have no right to say that people don't have feelings. Sure, some people may be able to survive without love, but those are the people who are cold and Scrooge-like." Then, she lowered her voice to the point where I can barely hear her, "People like you..."

Unfortunately for her, I heard her loud and clear. Out of retaliation I stood in my seat, "You don't even _know_ me - "

"Enough!" Nakasuki interrupted, "That's enough you two. I'm sure your speech and debate teachers are _very_ proud of you but this is an engli - "

__

Briiiiinngggg

Nakasuki sighed. "Nevermind. I'll see you all tomorrow."

I didn't know whether it was a saved by the bell moment or not. A part of me wanted to carry on our debate, but then again I had to ask her – 

Oh crap.

Once again the dance slipped my mind. In an attempt to solve this disagreement I only made matters worse. Dammit. The plan had totally been corrupted. I highly doubted I had any chance whatsoever anymore, so what was the use in trying. I'd go to Daisuke later and tell him to choose another girl. This one wasn't possible for me.

I gathered up my stuff and made my way for to the door. I glanced at Hikari in time to see her grimace at me. I sighed.

Well, at least in the course of making a new enemy, I caught her attention.

-

"Oh hell no."

"What?? C'mon!"

It was lunch time, and apparently Daisuke had too much food stuck up his ass to oblige with my idea. I already had a nightmare of a day, and this wasn't making anything better. To add to all this shit, Daisuke was even wearing a disgusting paper heart necklace with the word, "T3KEN" on it which, of course, made him look like a complete idiot.

"Takaishi Takeru. You said it yourself that you can bag Yagami in 3 days. You said, and I quote this, 'No girl is impossible. They all have a weak spot, and I can easily find it.' You can't change."

I groaned, "Since when was this rule enforced?"

"Since I said so."

I sighed tiredly, "You know I can so easily call the thing off. I'm _choosing_ to help you out here," I put my hands behind my head, "Maybe I'll just leave you on your own..."

Daisuke's eyes went wide, "Wait! No! Sorry, sorry. Geez, what went wrong with Yagami anyway? I thought you two would hit it off pretty well." He crossed his arms and leaned on the brick wall we were sitting at.

"There were..." I cringed at the memory of English class, "complications." I looked away from him, hoping he didn't press the conversation on. Daisuke surely wouldn't forgive me for blowing it all off because of an argument. Especially one about _love._ I'll admit, I'm pretty stubborn when it comes to my concept of love – but really. He should know that.

Unfortunately for me, he didn't look convinced. "Complications? What kind - "

"Hey Takaishi."

I primitively knew I was in deep shit. I reverted my gaze to look at the source of the too-familiar voice, and there she was. One of the very first times seeing her without her entourage. For a moment I wasn't sure what to do. She was oddly intimidating.

"Yagami," was all I could retort.

She stood a few feet away from us, under the tree that stood in the middle of the whole quad area. I perceived a small simper on Daisuke's face from the corner of my eye. We both knew that was the infamous "Make Out Tree."

Hikari brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, "Can I pull you away for a sec'?"

I raised an eyebrow and shifted my eyes back to Daisuke in an attempt to indicate his conception of where this situation was leading. He returned an amused look. "Go on, then." he chirped coyly, and sauntered off innocently with his hands behind his back.

I shook my head exasperatedly and sashayed over to the cute dame. Who knows, maybe I did still have an opportunity. I stuffed my hands in my pockets coolly, deliberately making myself appear nonchalant.

"Hope you don't mind," she wavered. I shrugged.

"Not at all."

There was a moment of quietude. Her eyes seemed to travel the length of my body, as if scrutinizing me. I couldn't help but feel bizarre. What – was she checking me out or something? Uhhh...

"So how are you, Takaishi?" Hikari started, "I haven't talked to you in awhile."

MYSTIFIED. That question totally threw me off. What was this, a reunion? I thought this girl was gonna bitch at me like there was no such thing as a tomorrow. I felt flustered.

"Um...I'm good. Uh...and you?"

"Okay."

There was another moment of silence. It was then that I remembered my original mission and decided to endeavor a different tactic. Perhaps she liked a humble man. I stammered, "Hey...um...sorry about today. In English. I think I just kind of...got carried away."

"Don't worry about it. We haven't talked to eachother in awhile, but I still remember from the old days that you were always quite stubborn when it came to things you believed in." Hikari cajoled, giggling a bit.

CONFUSION. Okay, I was now officially freaked out. She wasn't here to bitch at me, she wasn't here to start anything with me, so...

"So...what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just chatting with an old friend, thats all." she smiled.

FAZED. This time I chose not to reply. I gawked at her. This was quite...perplexing to me. It was strange enough she pulled me away from Daisuke to talk to me in private – but...not bitching at me? That was absurd. 99.9% of the time the reason a girl pulls me away from my friends is to either flirt with me or bitch at me. 

After awhile, Hikari finally snapped out of the strange-ness that seemed to posses her. She let out a small breath, "Okay, okay," she muttered, "I know I'm freaking you out right now so, I'll drop the act. Listen, Takaishi. I really don't understand why you don't believe in love. When we were kids you _always_ talked about lovey dovey crap and how sweet Valentines Day was. Sometimes I even had to shut you up about it!" she rubbed her elbow while staring at the floor, as though ashamed she still dwelled on those times, "What happened to you?"

BEWILD – oh. Wait. No. I expected this. I composed myself and leaned on the trunk of the tree, sighing. "Yagami. I don't know _how_ your sudden consideration in my personal judgement arose, but all I can say is that Takaishi Takeru from 12 years ago is but a mere memory."

"But..."

"Listen, this has got to be my one million, two hundred seven thousand, four hundred eighty second time saying this, but love just does not exist in my world. And I really don't believe it exists in everyone's world, either. Love is just an illusion," I was tempted to go into my whole Matrix-love-theory because its just the most awsomest thing, but decided to skip it, "Like I said in class, it's just something to keep us busy and to hide the fact that we were put on this planet solely to fuck eachother." My words flowed like water, as if a rhapsody that's been planned ahead of time. What can I say, I've had to explain it a lot.

Hikari was not persuaded. "That's all bullshit." And then there was silence. I groaned inwardly. I made that whole speech and got nothing in return but a "that's all bullshit." 

"Takaishi – I don't know why, I don't know how, I don't _understand_ why love is just that simple to you, but I'll convince you somehow," she rhapsodized, "And I know you more than you think."

"Why do you _care?_"

A sudden sullenness hung in the air. And then a dumbfounded-ness I felt as I saw her turn and walk away. She suddenly stopped after a few steps, however, and said over her shoulder, "You'll see." And resumed her retreat.

I stood there overwhelmed for a moment, until I once again comprehended that I, Takaishi Takeru, had just blown off another chance to ask her. I stared after her, rationalizing my situation and what the hell to do. Suddenly and without warning, my voice seemed to take control of itself and call out after her.

"How about you try to convince me at the Valentine's dance as my date?"

She ceased. And I stared. That has got to be one of my most moronic oxymoron's I had ever come up with accidentally. 'I don't believe in love, so how about being my date for the Valentines Day Dance?' Apparently it would've been best to stay quiet. Now I just embarrassed myself, made myself a hypocrite, and to top it all off – get rejected by the most popular girl in school. 

Hikari turned and looked at me, brushing her hair from her face. Her expression was troublesome to read. Interesting.

Without warning, she retrieved a familiar looking paper-heart-necklace with the word "T3KEN" on it from her pocket and stepped towards me. Without hesitation she fastened the necklace over my head and adjusted it for everyone to see the huge red TAKEN letters embedded on it. Thereupon she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Pick me up at seven."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, amused.

Hm. Easy as that.


	3. A Game For The Player, Strategy Games

__

Sakazuki: so i'm back. it took awhile but i've finally seized the moment to write up this chapter. its short, but i guess you can consider this as a "hey! i'm still here! i haven't given up on this story!" note from the author. but anyway, i apologize for my delay, but now that it's spring break i can get on with this story.

__

Yamato: yeah, just don't forget about your 2 projects and your millions of homework assignments.

__

Sakazuki: .. thanks for reminding me. *mutters* _i hate you.._

__

Yamato: *smirk* i only care about your future.

__

Sakazuki: bullshit. *sigh* anyway.. yes, i've got a lot of work, but i'll at least have the time to get up a few chapters this week. so.. huzzah for that! before we start i'd like to thank all my **reviewers** very very very very **very** much. i would list you guys down, but its 1:45 in the morning and i'm quite tired..

__

Yamato: and lazy..

__

Sakazuki: to do anything else but get this chapter posted so i can slip into my room without mother dearest noticing and bitching at me neverendingly. so.. without further ado, your long wait has finally paid off.

__

Yamato: Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.

__

Sakazuki: roll 'em.

.

.

.

.

****

[A Small Dose Of Fantasy] A Game For the Player. Strategy Games. 

"Daisuke, wanna know why you love me?"

I coolly strolled up behind him, all proud and glowing. Normally I'd be in a state of neverending confusion but I was too overcome with flattery to even notice. At that moment all that conveyed through my mind was the fact that little old me just seized the most sought-after girl in school as easily as slicing butter.

Daisuke was sitting alone at a table, uneasily rubbing his hands together, nervous. Well that was quite offensive. It seems he didn't have much faith in me. "Please remind me," he started, "I've seemed to forgotten."

I chuckled, "Daisuke, my man. You really don't believe in me, do you?"

"Of course not!" he turned around to face me, "Takeru please don't tell me you messed this – oh holy goggles of kami." he ogled at the necklace around my neck which was similar to his own. I twirled it in front of his face.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"I shit you not."

Then silence. I felt awkward as he scrutinized me "You son of a bitch." he stood up and the next thing I knew I was trapped in a headlock, "You did it! Holy shit you did it!" Daisuke then gave me a noogie that I could've sworn cracked my skull. I flailed about, defenseless. I hate to say it, but Daisuke's forms of gratitude suck.

After an agonizing 5 minutes he let go of me. I brushed myself off. "So what happened? What'd she say?" Daisuke asked in a way that strangely reminded me of a giddy ten year old.

I put my hands behind my head as we walked across the quad area. Knowing Daisuke, a story like this would only end with a barrage of neverending questions. Apparently Daisuke was the type who just _had_ to understand everything. Just thinking of how this would end if I chose to tell him made me tired.

I shrugged, "This and that. The details are redundant," I went for a subject-change, "So how's that...speech."

Daisuke looked at me strangely for a moment which turned to be that of slight nervousness for me. However, Daisuke instantly switched to speech-and-debate mode. "My SPEECH!" he bellowed, "There's NO WAY in fucking hell I'm gonna make it to nationals with critiques like THIS! Honestly Tee, I've had it with all of their REPETITIVE crap - "

Perhaps it would've been safer to avoid the subject of Daisuke's speech class. But what's done is done. Automatically blocking out all awareness of Daisuke's existence, I glanced about at my surroundings and caught sight of the girl. Yagami Hikari was quite the looker indeed. She had this mysterious vibe and a somewhat-smartassyness to her, but hot nonetheless.

However, upon closer consideration, a sensation of incredible reluctance uneventfully overcame me. More of a suspicion than a reluctance, in fact. Hikari was not stupid, we all know that. It's only obvious that she wouldn't go as low as to go out with a boy she hasn't spoken to in years.

Could it be that she has mistaken me for a fool?

I don't exactly get the highest marks in English, but thats English and Nakasuki hates me. His class being the only one we share, could she have mistakenly taken those observations and dubbed me, the _true_ me, an illiterate bastard? Perhaps.

If this _was_ the case, Yagami was a fool. In truth, I'm actually quite the good student. Despite my C's in English, A's and B's highlight the rest of my report card. And even so, these insipid letters which supposedly judge the size of our brain say nothing about your true smarts. And when I say true smarts, I mean _true_ smarts. The knowledge you have of other people's actions and feelings and basically the whole world around you. Not the study of _literacy_ or _world history.._.or how many bubbles you get right on your SAT's. True smarts meaning the things you _really need_ to know in life. To sum up – I was not stupid. I know when people are fucking with me. And apparently Yagami wasn't aware of that.

I glanced at her again and raised an eyebrow. So Yagami was trying to make me fall in love with her.

Ouch.

Did she have any clue of how much this can hurt a person? Not that _I_ cared about it or anything, seeing as I suspected her early on, but suppose she played this game on someone else, and he _did_ fall in love with her. What would she do then? I began to wonder if she even considered my feelings.

Oh, wait. I'm Scrooge-like and have no feelings. I seem to have forgotten.

I glanced at Daisuke who was still continuously ranting on about what seemed to be something about...oral interpretation? Well, whatever. I could care less at the moment. I gazed at the girl whose looks can deceive anyone from afar. 

You play a heinous game, Yagami, but you're up against a player with his _own_ game to play.

"...and so its impossible for me to get to nationals! Takeru? Takeru?? Are you even listening to me!?"

---

At first glance I knew – she looked amazing.

Three days went by quickly, and before long I was standing at my date's door, watching her in what seemed like slow-motion walk down the steps of her staircase like a princess in some cliche chick flick. I couldn't help but stare. Yagami looked quite stunning, in fact, and for a moment I was actually felt like I was in love with this girl. _For a moment._

I adjusted my tie and handed her the predictable bouquet of flowers. Then I took her hand and lead her out the door. Arms linked, I walked her to my car – a sweet Mercedes that my brother lent me along with a death threat that he'd strangle me upon sight of a single dent, to be exact – and being the gentleman I am, helped her into it.

"Well now, I never knew you were quite the gentleman." she said as I took the driver's seat.

"Well," I started up the engine, making it roar, and smiled at her, "now you know." After a moment of warming up the engine, I stole a quick glance at her. I felt a bit flushed. It's been awhile since a beautiful girl sat by my side. 

Almost shyly I said, "You look amazing, by the way," and stepped on the accelerator, zooming off into the street.


	4. Woo! Dirty Dancing! A Link to the Past

__

Sakazuki: BEHOLD! a gift for you all! a **long** chapter! yes this should definitely be a treat for those of you who are diggin' this story so far, know what i'm saying? 

__

Yamato: word.

__

Sakazuki: well, i don't wanna take too much of your time [seeing as i'm quite excited about this chapter as well] so i'll make this quick. **THANK YOU SO SO SOOO SO SOOOO MUCH** to my **AWESOME REVIEWERS, _Says TB, FireFriendship, LemonTwist, Calmer of the Storm, and Jing2!!_** You guys **rawk **my **sawks** forever and ever.

now, onward to the story! i worked super omega hard for you guys this time, and i hope you all enjoy it.

__

Yamato: Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.

__

Sakazuki: peace~

.

.

.

.

.

****

[A Small Dose of Fantasy] Woo! Dirty Dancing! A Link to the Past

The crowds, bright lights, and loud music stimulated the excitement rousing throughout the high school. The buildings, draped in various shades of pink and red, merely symbolized a tiny portion of the importance of Valentines Day in Odaiba. Forms of cupid loomed everywhere, clutching his bow and arrow threateningly in a shooting position. Scattered about were couples new and old, linking arms tenaciously as they savored their night of romance.

Among these couples were Daisuke, his date Kaori, Hikari, and myself. The four of us weaved through the crowds, into the gym where the dancers were tearing up the dance floor. Intimidated, the dancing-challenged Daisuke headed straight for the punch table while his date went for the dance floor. I followed Daisuke.

"You know why they call a dance...a 'dance?'" I teased, scooping some punch for myself, "You're supposed to dance."

Daisuke scowled, "Leave me alone."

"Don't be so sour, my friend. But think of the girl!" I glanced at Kaori dancing with a few friends, "Ah, the damsel. And _quite_ the hotness she is..." I looked back at Daisuke, grinning sheepishly, "You, the prince, is just leaving her there all alone and vulnerable. Any time now another more...dignified male will seek her out."

"You know I'm about _this_ close from beating the shit out of you."

I chuckled, "Hey now, just giving a little advice. Besides, why come to the dance if you're not even going to dance-with-your-girl." I said the last few words pointedly and sighed, as though ashamed.

Daisuke groaned, leaning against the wall, "Isn't it obvious? I really like this girl." 

I chuckled, "Nah. That's just your dick playing mind games on you."

He shot a daggered look at me, "Shut up. I'll dance with her eventually," he paused, "But I wouldn't be talking," he tilted his head towards Hikari, who was making small-talk with a few friends, "I don't see _you_ dancing with her."

I grinned, "Only at your command," and sashayed off.

I coolly made my way across the dance floor, walking up to her from behind. As I approached, her friends spotted me and giggled giddily. Before Hikari could turn around to see what the fuss was about, I wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled down at her, "Care to dance?"

Startled at first, she relaxed and smiled back at me, "I'd love to," and we made our way to join the dancing herd as her friends gushed in delight.

She and I knew right away that this was her first opportunity to win me over. The night started here. Yagami was playing me, trying to make me fall in love with her for the sole purpose of proving her point. A legitimate response to this would be to none other than play her back - but I'm not like that. I was going to prove my _own_ point, without stooping down to her level.

Thus, my main objective of the night was to not let her win.

Within two minutes of our first dance, however, it dawned on me that..._damn, _this girl was good. The seemingly-erotic rave mixes booming from the stereo-systems fit the mood as Hikari danced circles around me in ways that were fit for an R-rated film. I could've sworn it got warmer in that gym.

Nonetheless, I felt helpless as Hikari dominated me with misdemeanor dance steps I didn't know were even possible to pull off. I had already set the standards for myself the night before to keep my hands to myself. "Stick to your '2-step dance moves,' Takeru," I told myself then, "Control yourself." Only few know how things would end if I were to break those rules. To be blunt...let's just say I don't want to be hunted down by 12 boyfriends of girls I don't even know once again.

But _nooooo_. Hikari just _had_ to be provoking me.

"Aww...Takerooo," Hikari oozed, sensing my antagonism, "you're not much fuunn..." she slurred her words seductively, thus pushing me ever closer to losing my composure.

Despite my efforts, I knew I wasn't going to make it through the night without "losing my cool." And so did the growing crowd around us, too. Hikari was dancing up a storm and I was her helpless victim.

I resisted and resisted. However, it wasn't long until she pulled the last straw. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rubbed up against me almost lustfully. Losing all control of my hormones, I enfolded my hands around her hips and moved in motion with her as the music's bass blasted throughout the gym.

Together we tore up the dance floor. Losing myself in the moment, I was oblivious to the cheers and howls of the multiplying horde encircling us. 

I was enjoying it. Strangely enough. Never have I encountered an adversary such as Yagami. Despite my awareness of her primary intentions of playing me, there was something in this dance that enticed me. It seemed...deeper. And so I persisted, never missing a step. Like a clash of wits or dance of souls, neither of us stopped. 

So she was toying with me, I could've cared less at that hour. For all I knew, during that single dance...even if it was just a moment...her eyes told me otherwise.

----

As the DJ slowed the beats, Yagami and I slowed our pace to a simple swaying to the rhythm of slow jams. In the corner of my eye I could see Daisuke and Kaori making out in a corner. Under my breath I cursed him to hell for getting me into this mess without having me serve any specific purpose after all. I sighed inwardly. There's no helping it, I guess.

I felt Yagami stir in my arms as she rested her head on my chest almost too-innocently. By now it was only obvious to me what her intentions were. Unfortunately for her none of it worked.

"Takeru?" I heard her whisper, "Thank you for tonight."

I could have died from the irony of it all. 

Tenderly resting my cheek on the top of her head, I thought up the legitimate words for the situation. It was about time I got words out from her, and proving that I was right, and she was wrong. I just cannot fall in love.

"So...what's the deal, Hikari?" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

I looked down at her, a small smile of satisfaction on her face. She looked awfully cozy. "Your games," I continued, "what's with these games."

She pulled away slightly, surveying me sternly, "What are you talking about?" I returned her gaze, saying nothing. My eyes alone told her to stop playing dumb. "Takeru...I have no clue - "

"That's enough, Yagami," by now neither of us were dancing. We stood in the middle of the dance floor, motionless, "You _know_ you've been caught. So just swallow your pride and admit to yourself that your games don't work with me."

She glared at me, offended. She was worried, I could tell. No one likes being proved wrong, but if ever that happens you've gotta swallow it and face it head on.

"I _know_ you're toying with my feelings, Yagami. I've known for awhile now."

"What makes you think I'm _toying_ with anything, Takaishi?" she finally said, "Am I that fake to you?"

Harsh words for a pretty face. I smirked, "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I don't need this." She then pulled away from me and walked away out of the gym. 

I snorted and looked around. Couples everywhere, tenaciously holding eachother and dancing the night away. None of which noticed anything. Good.

Daisuke, however, had goggles that passed for another pair of eyes. I spotted him glaring daggers at me from across the gym. Reluctantly, I made my stride off the dance floor. Upon my approach, Daisuke shot up from where he sat.

"Where's Kai - "

"What'd you say to her?" Daisuke interrupted. Rudely, might I add.

"Who? Kaori?"

He scowled, "No, you jackass. Your _own_ date."

I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned innocently, "Oh, you saw that?" I knew now was not the time to be sarcastic, but Daisuke's growling always made me act otherwise. I don't know, maybe I was just entertained by it.

"You better follow her." he threatened.

"_Why?"_

"_Takeru!"_

I held up my hands in defence, "Easy, Daisuke! Listen man, what about your own date? She's - "

"Takaishi I _know_ you don't like explaining shit to me so if you want to avoid the situation of explaining _this_ to me then I recommend you go follow her right _now._"

Daisuke was beginning to scare me. I haven't seen him this mad since I lost his goggles in a pond and went in to get it using his soccer ball as a flotation device only to end up losing that, as well. Long story. "Daisuke. Dude. Buddy. There's gotta be another - "

"_Go follow her you little shit!"_

I gave up. Sighing exasperatedly, I broke away from Daisuke and made my way outside. I felt the refreshing sensation of the cool air of the night cascade at my body as I stepped out of the gym. The blusterous booming of the music I had grown accustomed to faded and was compensated by a blissful serenity and peaceful quietude of the outdoors.

The atmosphere automatically turned relaxing. I felt so carefree.

Looking around a bit, I found Hikari sitting alone at some bleachers overlooking the field. It was the perfect place for some thinking. Not only was it an awesome sight, it also had an amazing view of the vast sky at night.

She sat alone on the highest row, silently stargazing underneath the vast blanket of darkness above her, and almost instantly was I hit with a wave of nostalgia. It was a familiar sight, a memory of our childhood years ago. When we were children Hikari and I sat on that very row of bleachers and star-gazed together. Our brothers were in highschool then, and they were constantly at games, concerts, etc...leaving Hikari and I alone to do such things. They were times of bliss, I'll admit, and sometimes I can't help thinking back to those days and sighing.

I saw Hikari shiver a bit and I walked up to her from behind. I took off my jacket and slid it over her shoulders to warm her. "Am I the only one feeling nostalgic right now or am I not alone?"

Startled a bit, she spun around and then relaxed as she realized it was me. She faced the sky again, snuggling against my jacket, and sighed deeply, "You're not alone."

I stepped onto the bleachers to sit next to her. There was a moment of solitude, and to be honest I was grateful for that. It was long since I last did this.

"Why..." Hikari whispered after awhile, "Why...don't you believe in love, Takeru?"

By the sound of her voice I could tell that this was a sincere question. Not one of demand, but just of humble curiosity. I looked into her eyes. Now that I thought of it, she hasn't changed much since we were kids. She was still that humble, intelligent little girl I knew. It was then that I realized that I...missed her, I guess.

"I have...no clue." I said, shrugging. I leaned back on my hands, gazing up at the stars.

She chuckled, "What?" she nudged me, "Did you have some sort of, traumatic relationship or something that compelled you to...give up on love?" she grinned, "Just like the movies!"

I smirked, still looking up at the sky, "Please. How cliche."

"But its possible."

In the corner of my eyes I saw her smile and then look up at the stars to join in my stargazing. I took a deep breath, "Nah. There's no relationship."

"So then...what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"You're not making any sense."

The tension between us was building again. I looked at her. She was looking at me, slightly angry. In an attempt to calm the atmosphere, I said in a smooth, soft voice, "Nothing happened, really. It's just...I guess you can say...a belief I picked up."

She didn't look convinced. I cursed in my mind. This girl was stubborn. I didn't get it. Why did she care so much about my belief in love?

"Gahh...you're so hard-headed, Takaishi." She crossed her arms.

"That's rich coming from you..." I muttered.

"What was that??"

Tempers flared. I wasn't gonna take this anymore. I didn't need it. "I _said_, that's _rich _coming from _you._" 

She growled, "Well at least I have the ability to _love_ and _be loved_ in return! I'm not gonna live life alone and unwanted!"

"What right have you got to say that!? People love me and I love people!"

"You just contradicted yourself right there! I thought you didn't believe in love."

"I _don't!_ I mean I don't believe in falling _in love!"_

"But that's so _stupid!_ There IS such thing as love! You can't change that!"

"I have a right to my own opinion!"

"I'm not saying you don't! But love is just so - ...so - "

"So _special? _So _amazing?_ Bullshit! Besides, YOU were the one playing me!"

"Only because you're being such a MORON!"

Then neither of us spoke. It was a sudden, awkward silence that some would consider deafening. But not to me. Not to either of us. Both of us knew what was going on, and we were...amused.

"Heh," I leaned back on my arms again, smirking.

I saw a small smile tugging at Hikari's lips, and she suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles. I chuckled with her, and despite the awkwardness of it all, together we laughed. 

Hikari took a breath of air, "This-...this-..." she sighed dreamily, "I miss this."

I smiled, "How long ago were we best friends like this?"

"5 years, apparently."

"Wow."

We were both silent again, smiling. Strangely enough, we were both enjoying this awkward moment together. Despite the fact that only a minute ago we were screaming bloody murder at eachother.

After a moment Hikari finally spoke, "Our arguments were always like this, huh?"

I nodded, "That's what I recall, yup. And we always made up afterwards." I grinned, "So how about a hug, yeah?" I outstretched my arms.

She raised an eyebrow, "Trying to get fresh with me now, huh?" she giggled and returned my hug, and it was the first time in a long time I felt warm and child-like again.

We never pulled away, though. We stayed in that position, keeping eachother warm, and gazed up at the stars together – just for old times sake. Perhaps it seemed a bit strange, but I didn't care. There was nothing wrong with snuggling with a childhood friend, right? Besides, apparently I was in a stage of bliss where I was too happy to let go.

"Keru?" I heard her whisper.

"Hm?" I replied, sleepily.

She giggled a bit, "I'm sorry for...I guess, the games I was playing. I wasn't thinking...and I guess I just..." she buried her head into my chest, muffling her words, "..._miffed oof._"

"Eh?" I looked down at her, "Say that last part again. I couldn't hear."

I felt her smile on my chest and she pulled back, grinning at me, "Missed you. I guess I just missed you."

Raising an eyebrow, I smirked, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yup." she snuggled against me again, "I miss a lot about my childhood. And I guess I just wanted things to be the same again...with you and your...little hopeless romantic thing going on." she giggled.

I blushed, though happy she couldn't see it. One of the things I was greatly ashamed of, was my hopeless romantic ordeal. "Well...er...yah...I suppose...er..." I took a deep breath, maintaining my composure, "Well, I guess...I realized I missed you too. Lets just...be friends again, okay?"

"'Kay."

There was a moment of blissful silence again. I looked up at the stars.

"Takeru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still not giving up on you. You're going to believe in love by the time we graduate."

Oh, geez. Still stubborn as always. 

However, I recognized the playfulness in her voice. She wasn't looking for another argument. I faked an exasperated sigh. Putting on my best Matrix Agent Smith impression, I said:

"Why, Ms. Yagami, why? Why? Why do you do it? Why? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something, for more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom, or truth, perhaps peace?" I paused for drama, "Could it be for love?

"Illusions, Ms. Yagami, vagaries of perception, temporary constructs of a feeble human intellect trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose. And all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself." she was looking up at me now, amused. I carried on.

"Although...Only a human mind can invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Ms. Yagami, you must know it by now. You can't win, it is pointless to keep fighting. Why, Ms. Yagami, why, why you persist?"

She giggled, "Because I choose to."

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Smooth."

"Thank you," she grinned, "How long did it take you to memorize all that?"

"A day and a half. I thought saying it would make me extremely BAD ASS."

"Nice one."

Then there was silence once more. The dance would be over soon, but for some strange reason...I didn't want to go home.

"I really miss the old times, Takeru..."

Her voice reflected that of pure sadness. It's been bothering her a lot, I presume. "How come?" I asked, "You're a smart and beautiful woman who's one of the most popular kids at school...what's there not to like now?"

"I don't know...I just...It's just...the people, I guess."

"The people?"

"Oh, I don't know Takeru...I just miss those times. I hate this. This...popularity. It's great and all but there are a lot of people who take you for a slut and...you're judged all the time and you're pressured...I just want it like how it was before."

I felt her snuggle up closer against my chest, sniffing a bit. Crying? Why was she crying?

"C'mon Hikari..." I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were wet and red. I grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "I was part of those times, right? Well you've got me now, and...being the charming mother fucker that I am, I'll make everything okay again."

She smiled, and I was happy. "Thank you, Takeru."

"Yup," I sighed, then said sincerely, "But really, if you ever need anything...I'll be here, alright? And – I know that phrase is totally overused but hey, what else is there to say." Smiling, she nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

Suddenly, I felt...weird. Like something just flicked a switch in me. By now I was gazing intensely into her captivating eyes – lost. They were ruby red...like red wine. Sparkling, swirling...Mesmerized by her tantalizing radiance, I found myself entranced. Enraptured and hypnotized by not only the spell of attraction, but that of true being...and...and – 

". . ."

I don't know why I did it. Perhaps it was a spur of the moment, or even a time of vulnerability. But there was just something about the atmosphere of the moment - sitting underneath the vast eternal black blanket of the night skies, with the stars let loose in a sea of diamonds - that compelled me. I had lost control of myself. My thoughts, my feelings, my will – all lost. And the strangest thing was – I didn't care.

It was a small kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Small, yet great in meaning. Short, yet it seemed like forever. Simple, yet maintained emotions of fiery passion deep within the depths of two teens' hearts. Enthralled by the sensation of her soft lips caressing my own, I deepened the kiss for a moment, and pulled away.

Hikari sighed blissfully and snuggled up against me tenderly once more. Absent-mindedly, I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her petite figure gently.

Neither of us spoke a word, and to be honest, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

-

****

to be continued.


	5. Japan Man Speak Engrish Good!

_Sakazuki: _OMG OMG I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! LMAO OMG ROFL SHE'S ACTUALLY UPDATING! OMGOMG LOL ROFL STFU!!!!1111one

_Yamato: _Oh-Em-Gee!

_Sakazuki: _Yes, I know I know. It's been so long...and I am really _really_ sorry about that! I don't know if any of you are even interested in hearing the story of my absence so…let's just get on with the next chapter, shall we?

_Yamato: _Aren't you forgetting something…

_Sakazuki: _Oh, yes! Thank you **SOOOOOOO SOOO000OO00 MUCH **to my **REVIEWERS! **You guys rawk. 3 Keep on reviewing, guys!

_Yamato: _Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.

_Sakazuki: _Oh yeah, quick note. I kind of rushed this chapter a bit – I just wanted it done and over with so I could post it up for the sake of showing signs of life. I've been gone a real long time…so…

Okay! Hooray! Onward to Chapter 5! I've kept you waiting long enough!

.

.

**NOTE: **Okay, I'm sorry but I just HAVE to say this. As you read on, you'll notice…I know **NOTHING** about the japanese school systems. Neither do I know much about the requirements in highschools to graduate. But please, I'm basing most of this chapter on my own personal experiences and knowledge on schools (which is Pre – Junior High). Please go along with it! I explain a little more in my author notes which is at the end of this chapter – so if the whole thing is really bothering you…just read that. Yeah. Okay…now, onward to the story!

.

.

**[A Small Dose of Fantasy]** Japan Man Speak Engrish Good!

It's been one month.

Yep, one month since that faithful day at the dance. And believe me, things have changed quite a bit. The hype of the Valentines dance had finally faded, and the school buildings returned to their plain, boring, dirty white color. Daisuke has now plunged to the depths of whipped-hood, as he is now the proud boyfriend of Kaori. He's never been happier, in fact. Aside from the annoying tinge of curiosity lingering inside him, of course, because frankly, I never told him what happened with Hikari that night of the Valentines Dance.

Oh, yeah. Speaking of Hikari…

"TAKAISHI TAKERU YOU LITTLE MORON! IF YOU USE ALL MY HAIRSPRAY ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT SO HARD YOU'RE GONNA - "

Yeah, that's right.

"But Hikari! It wasn't meee!"

It's been one month and Hikari and I couldn't've been better friends. Yeah – _friends_. Kiss or no kiss, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Hikari's ditched her old "popular" crowd and came to chill with Daisuke and me. Not that I could blame her – since we're so cool like that, and all (Okay, not really.)

I'm not exactly sure what happened. Besides Daisuke's occasional nagging, we never speak a word of that night. But honestly, I'm happy with that. The two of us are great friends now, and if Hikari suddenly brought up that night to me – the awkwardness would be powerful enough to destroy this perfectly good friendship.

"Oh yeah? Then who was it then!?" Hikari retorted angrily, stopping her chase after me and placing her hands on her hips with that 'Don't mess with this' attitude.

I screeched to a stop, placing my hands on my knees for support and panting tiredly. "Hikari, tell me this," I said, almost breathlessly, "Who ELSE do you know has a head full of spikes and goggles that cuts off the oxygen from getting to his brain? And no, I'm not talking about your brother."

Hikari crossed her arms with a grunt and turned around to pursue Daisuke. Daisuke, in return, gulped and ran for his life in the opposite direction.

"Gaaaah! I hate you Takeru!"

Chuckling, I walked up to the counter of the shop – ignoring the awkward stares from the other customers – and ordered two more fruit smoothies. By the time Hikari and Daisuke finished their little chase, they'd probably be dying of thirst.

--

"Mr. Takaishi, can I see you after class please?"

It was more of an order than a question, actually. I grunted, "Sure," and gathered my stuff.

The bell had just rung, signaling the end of my dreaded English class. I waved to Hikari, telling her to go on ahead, and zigzagged my way in between the tables to Nakasuki. I didn't really know why he wanted to see me, but whatever the reason, it had better be fast.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I said politely as he looked up at me from his papers.

Without a word, Nakasuki dug through his little pile and pulled out a single piece of paper. I arched an eyebrow as he handed it to me and read it reluctantly.

-----------------------------------

**Progress Report**

**March 13, 2004******

**-**

**Name: Takaishi Takeru**

**ID#: 4712**

**Homework**

-- Grammar Wrk. Sht. -- **N/A**

-- Vocab. Wrk. Sht. -- **10 pts.**

-- Chapter 1 Notes -- **20 pts.**

-- Chapter 2 Notes -- **N/A**

-- Chapter 3 Notes -- **N/A**

**Tests/Quizzes**

-- Vocabulary Test -- 67 / 100 -- **D**

-- Grammar Test -- 54 / 100 -- **F**

**Projects**

-- Vocab/Gram. Poster – 71 / 100 -- **C-**

**Overall Grade: D- **

**In danger of failing**

-------------------------------------

"You're failing, Mr. Takaishi."

Oh. Shit.

I didn't answer him. I stood there, my eyes fixed onto this little piece of paper, dismayed and overwhelmed. This was definitely not good. I knew I was doing bad in this class, but _this_ bad?

"I had an interesting little chat with your math teacher the other day too, Takeru."

Crap.

"Apparently you're not doing very well in his class, as well. Mr. Takaishi, if you fail both our classes – you can't graduate."

This, I was well aware of. Math was and will never be one of my good subjects. It's level of significance wasn't sufficient enough to drive me to study. Frankly, I found no point in algebra, geometry, calculus, all those fancy pancy complicated math stuff. Add, subtract, multiply, divide – that's all I ever really needed. Why bother?

English, however – this, I was once good at. My superior writing technique rose above all that challanged it…and my teachers loved it, too. Something's been going on lately, though. My english had been dropping dramatically. I don't know if it was me, or…my teacher…

"If you don't do something about this soon, Mr. Takaishi, I'm afraid I will have to fail you," Nakasuki cleared his throat and directed his attention back to his work, "Now, go on then. That was all I wanted to inform you with. You're dismissed."

That was it?

My eyes finally made their way off the piece of paper and onto the English teacher, staring at him dangerously. I felt my temper slowly rise as the room suddenly got warmer.

_How dare he,_ I thought to myself, glaring at Nakasuki threateningly, _Call me up to inform me and nothing more! He didn't even suggest anything to help me._

By now, the progress report that was in my hand was crumpled up into a little ball. "Tell me, Nakasuki," I growled softly. He looked up at me, that stupid look of superiority on his face. "Are you failing me because I really am doing bad – or because you're _intimidated_ by me?"

Before he could answer, I bolted away. I angrily tossed the crumpled piece of paper in the trash can and carelessly shoved the door open. I stomped down the halls, kicking rocks along the way. Ignoring Hikari, ignoring Daisuke, ignoring Ken, ignoring Cody – I ignored everyone then, trapped in my own world as I cursed at Nakasuki for _purposely_ failing me.

English. I was the best at that subject! I wouldn't have been failing if it weren't for Nakasuki! I wouldn't! This is not my fault! This can_not_ be my fault!

--

"Wow Takeru, this is all your fault."

I groaned and buried my head into my arms as Hikari and Daisuke carried on eating their lunches like nothing. Amused, even.

"Yeah, Takeru," Daisuke added, "What's so hard about English anyway? All you gotta do is translate…" He cleared his throat and said in his best English as possible, "_Eeesy as pie-u."_

I grunted in response, too drained to say anything.

Hikari sighed in the backround. "Listen, T," she started, tapping my head, "I'm doing pretty well in English. If you want me to tutor you -- "

At the sound of "tutor you," my head instantly shot up from the table, "Wha-what? You'd do that!?" I stared at Hikari anxiously, my eyes pleading. Normally, tutors pissed me off. But I was desperate – I'd settle for _any_ help at this moment.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not. You need the help more than I do, and we can't have you be left behind in high school, now can we?"

A grin tugged at my lips, and I threw my arms into the air. "Woo! Yes! You're the BEST Hikari!"

With that, I jumped from my seat to go frolic about the courtyard.

----

_Sakazuki: _Oh-my-god. That has GOT to be the weirdest and _laziest_ cliffhanger I have ever written, let alone seen. Ahh well....

Invasion of the subplot! Yesyes, its finally here. Anyway, I once again repeat – I know **nothing** about the school systems in Japan. All I know is that they _do_ take English classes, where they learn to translate and read english. If I'm wrong, then…crap. But please, just go along with it. I've finally gotten a huge chunk of this story down in my mind [after, might I add, a very BAD case of writers block], and I don't wanna have to start all over again with the brainstorming.

_Yamato: _And if you're wondering about the whole "Progress Report" thing up there – Sakazuki had no clue what she was doing.

_Sakazuki: _Indeed. I made up most of that stuff, and I know – for a senior student – that there would probably be much more than that. But as you all could tell, I was kind of…rushing this chapter. So please, just go along with that too… ;

_Yamato: _Okay, now I think we're talking to much.

_Sakazuki: _Yeah. Alright well, thanks to all those whose stuck with me this far! Sorry for the…over-over-over due chapter. I'll try to get these things up quicker from now on! Heh…Until next time!


	6. Author's Notice

_(Sabrina walks silently onto the middle of the stage and clears her throat as the spotlights shine on her)_

Ahem, mic check, one two. Is this thing on? _(Taps microphone)_ Okay. All right everyone, you can all put down the torches and pitchforks now. I have crawled up from my hole of nonexistence to speak to all of you who have remained faithful to me about the fanfics (_True Love Never Dies: Revised Edition_ and _A Small Dose of Fantasy_) that I have "left behind," so to speak.

Well, to those of you who think I've given up on my stories, you're wrong. One of these days I _am_ going to finish and write those fabulous two words – "The End" – upon the ending of my story. I just can't say when. Y'see, I'm fifteen now, a sophomore in high school, and my life is just starting to go a little crazy on me. Junior year is just around the corner, the most important year of my high school life, and I've gotta get my act together to make my college apps look nice and pretty for them UCs.

Yeah, I've been a little busy, but I haven't forgotten about my fanfics. I check back here every now and then, glancing through my stories and wondering what I should do. The only problem, of course, is my gargantuan case of writer's block. I know in the previous chapter I said that I had everything sorted out in my head – well, I guess I lied. Either that or I just totally forgot it all. But I have all these other ideas swimming through my head and I'm sure I can find the perfect one. All I need now is the time and energy to put it down on paper.

Okay! So the point is…I haven't given up on these fanfics. My plan is to finish _A Small Dose of Fantasy _before _maybe_ moving on to _TLND: Revised._ I _will_ be updating _A Small Dose of Fantasy_ eventually, but I just can't say when. Maybe next week, maybe in two months…but I'll get it up, I promise.

So to those who have remained faithful to my stories, I thank you all for your support. Those awesome reviews are enough to make my day. Seriously. I'll see ya later. Thanks!

_A huge applause erupts from the audience and Sabrina bows to the shower of flowers and roses. Waving, she walks off stage_


	7. Tutoring Sessions, House Parties, and

_Sabrina: _Gee golly, whaddya know! A new chapter! I guess posting that Author's Notice only encouraged me to get on with the story. Pretty fast, eh? Woo!

All right. Now, some notes; It's been awhile since I've written. I skimmed through all the chapters prior to this, but there still may be some information I may have forgotten about. If this is obvious, I apologize. If it's a small mistake, I'll probably just leave it. But if it's a rather large one, please let me know and I'll do my best to take care of it.

I know this chapter may be an odd one (I keep getting the feeling that no one is going to understand anything – it's been awhile since I've updated. I'm paranoid), but just as a note to you all, everything in this chapter serves a purpose. So I assure you, none of the content in this chapter is pointless, and I am not "losing my touch."

Welp, it's been a long time. I hope this chapter quenches your thirst. It certainly felt good to be back to writing again. Before I get started, I'd just like to give a special shout out to the six who reviewed the Author's Notice, even if it wasn't a real chapter. **Kaydreams, reviewer #9, Lyrikkal, white-cracker, Moppy, and KaThLäIdA PrInCeSs** Thanks guys! Reading your reviews only got me more excited to continue. Now, read and enjoy!

_Yamato: _Sabrina Kodo – err, "Sabrinamon" does not own Digimon.

_Sabrina: _Oh, hey. I forgot about you. Where'd you come from?

_Yamato: _Around. Oh, and just a note to all the readers – I MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER! WOO!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**A Small Dose of Fantasy**: Tutoring Sessions, House Parties, and Hoochie-Mamas

"All right, are you done? Let me see that. Let's see…'_I like to play basketball. It is fun. I also like to look at girls and their_ – '…Takeru!"

I could barely control my laughter as Hikari read my homework, only to crumple it up and throw it at my face within reading one sentence. It bounced off my forehead and landed in the depths of the sea of crumpled-homework collecting on the floor around us. I proceeded to take out yet another piece of paper as Hikari gave another sigh to prepare for yet another scold.

"Christ, is that all you can think about?" Hikari huffed, rearranging her papers. "Honestly, Takaishi, you can be such a pig."

Holding my hands up in defense, I grinned sheepishly. "Whoa now, c'mon Hikari! It's all good fun. No need for the formalities." I smirked. "And for your information, I am a _very_ mature and polite gentleman when I want to be."

Hikari ignored me and I tugged at her sleeves to get her attention. "C'mon Hikari! All right, I promise I won't fool around again. I'll go back to work." She continued to ignore me. I continued to tug. "Hikarriiii…c'mon! Don't be mad. I don't like it when you're mad. Are you just jealous that I look at other girls and not y - "

BAM!

Before I could finish my sentence, I found myself face down on the table and a big red hand mark on the side of my face.

Yep, it was just a typical Friday in my household.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Hikari would come over to tutor me - sometimes to her complete and utter dismay. Well, I can't say I blame her; I wasn't the best student. Maybe it was the fact that she was my friend that made me want to fool around so much. But regardless, I was pretty sure that I was the reason why Hikari was starting to hate the subject of English. Sometimes I felt sorry for her, but hey, I really needed the help.

Despite all the crap I put her through, though, we did have our good times. Between Daisuke jokes and translation errors such as attempting to write "Daisuke sleeps in Nakasuki's class" and coming out with "Daisuke sleeps with Nakasuki in the class," there were plenty of moments in which we rolled around the floor, clutching at our stomachs and laughing until our eyes watered.

And while we weren't studying, we talked. We would talk about anything and everything. We talked about current events and how stupid the rising gas prices were. We talked about school and which teachers we hated. We talked about our classmates and strangers, friends and enemies.

But mostly, we caught up on all the years we missed out on when we weren't speaking to each other; she told me about all the drama she had gotten into with other cheerleaders and the horrible jock boyfriends she had dated, and I told her about the cynical adventures of Takaishi Takeru and his sidekick, Daisuke, and all our antics as we attempted to cure the horrible disease known as boredom. We talked about our plans for the future, or lack thereof, and the dreams and aspirations we discovered while we were away from each other. Hikari wanted to travel to America and become a Kindergarten teacher. I'm guessing that's why she was such a good tutor. I was probably not much different from a kindergartener myself. It's like she's training with me. Hey – good for her!

We were growing really close. Being alone with each other for two hours, three days a week _was_ a lot, after all.

I groaned as I lifted my head up off the table. Hikari turned around, a sudden change of heart obvious in her eyes. She scooted closer to me, observing my face. She touched my red cheek gently and frowned. I sensed regret. Yay for me!

"Sorry," she muttered in a melancholy sort of way. "I'll go get you some ice."

Before she could get up, however, I grinned and pulled her back down. "No big deal," I said. "Let's study."

We proceeded to get back to work, and I finally wrote something appropriate in English that Hikari didn't crumple up or shred to pieces. It was a proud moment for me, I have to say. But after awhile we drifted away from our work and began to talk again, like we usually did.

"Why did your parents divorce?" Hikari asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

I shrugged. "My mom said it didn't work out."

"Oh." A pause. "Were they in love?"

"I dunno."

"Oh."

And that was all that was said.

Hikari and I discussed a lot of things when we were together. I guess the only thing we didn't really talk about was love.

.  
.  
.

"There you are, man! Finally! What is this? Like, your _one_ day free?"

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat next to Daisuke at a noodle cart. "Actually Daisuke," I replied, matter-of-factly, "there are seven days in a week. Three of these seven days are my tutor days, therefore leaving me with approximately four free days to spare. Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. And coincidentally, today is Saturday." I smirked at him.

Daisuke glared at me. "…Yeah, well." He paused. "If only your math was as good as your English, eh?"

After death-glaring Daisuke down, I ordered a bowl of ramen while my goggle-headed friend ordered the whole damn cart. With a mouth full of noodles, he turned to me. "So wafs gofing on wif you and Hifari?"

Gulping down my own food, I glanced at Daisuke and arched an eyebrow. "She's tutoring me?"

Daisuke swallowed and laughed. "That it?" Cupping his bowl in his hands, he downed the whole bowl of soup in one gulp in that amazing way he does and wiped his mouth sloppily. "Well, that better be it, 'cause Yamato's party starts in an hour."

Ah, Yamato. I guess having the star of a popular rock band as your big brother exposes you to the whole party lifestyle. But hey, I can't say they aren't fun. It was a great way to meet new people, meet new girls, meet new beer brands…And though I lived this life maybe once a month, Yamato lived this life everyday. Maybe he was the one who influenced my affinity for house parties. Must be a genetic thing.

But…"That better be it"? What, did Daisuke think there was something going on between me and Hikari or something?

That's funny.

.  
.  
.

The booming bass of the stereo system rang in my ears as Daisuke and I entered my brother's rather crowded house. It was only nine o'clock, yet the party was already raging. Guys and girls were dancing everywhere, grinding hips and holding red cups. There was barely any walking room to get through.

I spotted Yamato mingling with some friends on a couch and I waved over at him. "Oy, Yamato," I called, squeezing my way through the crowd.

Yamato glanced at me and then grinned, excusing himself from his company and standing up from the couch. "Hey! Baby brother! How d'you like the party?" He said over the booming music, patting my shoulder.

Too lazy to shout over the stereos, I gave him a simple thumbs up.

He laughed. "Hey, that's good. Just enjoy yourself! But don't get too wasted or mom'll kill me. All right? Now go play." With another pat on the back, Yamato grinned and went off to mingle.

I turned to Daisuke and shrugged, and the two of us made our way to through the crowd for some drinks. Within two seconds, however, I lost Daisuke to a pretty blonde and found myself alone in the middle of the dance floor. Sighing, I shrugged and made my way to the drinks – nonalcoholic, mind you. I grabbed a soda and popped the top. I'd pass on the alcohol tonight. I wasn't much of a drinker.

"You aren't much of a drinker, are you?"

I turned around and saw…a girl I didn't know. I arched an eyebrow. "Um, no, I'm not." I scratched the back of my head. "Do I know you?"

She giggled girlishly and I was left standing there confused and wondering what was so funny. I sipped my drink to avoid the option of having to talk.

"I'm Kathy. From your English class?"

"Oh. Hi Kathy." I didn't know what else to say. I brought the can of soda back to my lips and sipped. In the corner of my eye I noticed her skimpily clad outfit and overused make up and figured this girl wanted something from me. Feh.

Suddenly, I felt her tugging on my arm. "Wanna dance?"

My first instinct was to tear my arm away and yell at her for almost spilling my drink, but, knowing better, I just dug my feet into the ground to keep from moving and shook my head. I forced a smile. "Um, maybe later Kathy. I'm not really in the mood."

She gave a small pout that annoyed me and I tried not to roll my eyes. This girl was clearly hoochie-mama status. I didn't like hoochie-mamas.

"Okay, well, let's go sit down, Keru!"

Before I could refuse, she pulled me over to an armchair and practically sat on my lap. "So Takeru, what brings you to the party?"

"The host is my brother."

She seemed to squeal in delight. "Oh! You're Yamato's brother? Oh my," she giggled, "good looks must run in the family."

I nearly died. "Really now."

Kathy smiled coyly and inched closer to me, "Uh huh. I mean, c'mon," she drew her finger down my arm, "every girl is practically in love with you."

"I doubt that."

She then made a little "Oh!" noise that annoyed me again and giggled, still touching my arm. "Oh, that's right," she chirped, "you don't believe in love, right?" I looked at her as she smirked. "That discussion in class, you said you don't believe in love. I remember." She giggled again. "How can you not, Keru?" She put her hand on my chest. "I bet _I _can make you believe in love…"

Oh geez. She was like Hikari. Except sluttier.

Giving a loud, exasperated sigh, I stood up. Maybe this girl was less annoying when she was dancing. Putting on a coy, fake smile I took her hand and tugged her onto her feet. "Y'know what?" I whispered into her ear flirtatiously, "Let's dance."

.  
.  
.

"Hee hee, that was really fun, Keru!"

I wiped my forehead with my sleeve and took a few gulps of another soda, my breathing still heavy and my forehead a little sweaty. Apparently, I was right. This girl _was_ less annoying on the dance floor, and she had some good moves too.

She began to ramble on about herself again – something that I managed to learn to tune out – and I looked at her.

I sighed. She was an annoying hoochie-mama, but at least she was a hot annoying hoochie-mama.

"We should go out on Friday! Okay Keru?"

Selective hearing was what made me listen to her again and I shook myself to snap myself out of it. "What – huh?"

"Friday! Let's go out!"

"Oh, uh…" I stared at my drink. "I can't."

In the corner of my eye, I saw that annoying pout again. She squeaked, "Why not?"

"I'm getting tutored." And hey, I wasn't lying. At that particular moment, I loved Hikari. She saved my life. And I had never wanted to go to a tutoring session so badly in my life.

"What! But you're so smart, Keru! What're you getting tutored on? I can tutor you!"

I sighed. "Hikari tutors me in English."

"What? Hikari? Yagami?" Her voice seemed to go up an octave and all I could hear was screeching. Even the loud music couldn't cover it up. "What do you see in that skank bag? What does she have that I don't?"

My headache was beginning to grow. I looked at my watch. "Listen, I have to go. It was fun. Bye."

Before she could say anything, I disappeared into the crowd. I could still hear her screeches behind me. I winced. As much as I wanted to stay and dance with other people, I couldn't stand this girl anymore. She wouldn't leave me alone. In the corner of the room I saw Daisuke getting rejected and I waved him over to leave. He moped across the room.

"Kaori wouldn't like this, would she?" I said, pushing my way through the crowd.

We finally made it out of the house and the cool breeze swept over us. I breathed in deeply as Daisuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. "Kaori wouldn't care. She dumped me last week." I looked at him as he sighed. "I thought she was The One, man…"

I laughed.


End file.
